WWE Backlash 2008
by King Of Kings 1389
Summary: This is my first wrestling fan-fic, it's about how I think Backlash should go. I would really appreciate your thoughts on it, good or bad. The first match up is CM Punk Vs. Shelton Benjamin.


This is my thoughts on how Backlash should be. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

**WWE Backlash 2008**

**

* * *

**

**The Card**

**WWE Championship Fatal-Four Way:**

JBL Vs Triple H Vs John Cena Vs Randy Orton (c)

**World Heavyweight Championship:**

Edge Vs The Undertaker (c)

**ECW Championship Extreme Rules Match:**

Chavo Guerrero Vs Kane (c)

**United States Championship Ladder Match:**

Matt Hardy Vs MVP (c)

**Intercontinental Championship:**

Ken Kennedy Vs Chris Jericho (c)

**World Tag Team Championship Fatal-Four Way:**

Cade & Murdoch Vs London & Kendrick Vs Cryme Tyme Vs Hardcore Holly & Cody Rhodes (c)

**Women's Championship:**

Mickie James Vs Beth Phoenix (c)

**Money In The Bank:**

CM Punk (MITB) Vs Shelton Benjamin

Batista Vs Shawn Michaels

* * *

**1st Match : Money In The Bank: CM Punk Vs Shelton Benjamin**

_CM Punk's music hits & the staduim erupts with cheers & flashes as CM Punk makes his way to the ring carry the Money In The Bank briefcase._

**"**The following contest is scdeule for one fall with the winner receiving the Money In The Bank briefcase, which contains a contract for a title match anytime, anywhere for a year" Ring annoucer Tony Chimel annouced. Introuding first, fromChicago, Illinois. Weighing in at 222 pounds, the current Mr. Money In The Bank, CM Punk"

"Tazz, this haves the potenial to be an amazing match, but I'm not sure how wise it was for CM Punk to his Money In The Bank contract on the line" Joey Styles said as CM Punk entered the ring.

"Well Joey, Benjamin challeged Punk to a match two weeks ago and the stipulation was if Benjamin wins he gets a shot at the Money In The Bank contract. All though Benjamin didn't exaclty win clean, but he won none the less and that's why we have this match here tonight"

"Didn't exactly win clean?. Tazz, Shelton took a a steel chair and bashed it across Punk's head while the referee wasn't look and then hit Punk with the "Paydirt" for the win"

"Listen here Styles, we're talking about a guaranteed title shot anytime, anywhere. I don't blame Shelton for using the chair, you have to do anything if you want to be champion"

_"Ain't No Stopping Me Now!!" Shelton Benjamin's music begins & as he walks out, most of the crowd boos him while some cheered for him._

"And the oppenent, from Orangeburg, South Carolina. Weighing in at 245 pounds, Shelton Benjamin"

"Well whether he won this opportunity fair or not, "The Gold Standard" has a golden opportunity here tonight" Styles said as Benjamin walked down the ramp.

"That's right, this could be Shelton's first step to become world champion. Benjamin has been a multi-time Intercontinental Champion and WWE Tag Team Champion, but never world champion"

"And CM Punk has been ECW Champion before and wants it back and he won't give up a guaranteed title shot easily"

_In the ring, Benjamin & Punk stare each other down until the referee calls for the bell. After hearing the bell, Benjamin & Punk lock up in a collar-and-elbow tie-up. At first, Punk was managing to push Benjamin back, but Benjamin pushed Punk back until Punk was in the corner. Benjamin made a clean break as the referee count reached three, but after he back away a little bit and slapped Punk._

"Shelton slapping the taste out of CM Punk's mouth after what I thought would be a clean break" Styles said.

"Benjamin playing mind games with Punk, trying to get into Punk's head and if you a psychology advantage over your oppenet you have the match half won"

_After recovering from the slap from Benjamin, Punk returned the favor & slapped Benjamin back. Punk slapped Benjamin so hard that he spun around, taking advangate of a defenseless Benjamin, Punk grabbed Benjamin's right arm & bent it behind his back. Benjamin countered by wrapping his left arm around Punk's head & threw Punk over his shoulder & locked his hands around Punk's jaw, pulling Punk's head back as he rammed his knee into his back._

"Nice counter by Benjamin, driving his knee right into Punk's back" Tazz said.

_Benjamin let go of the hold, got up bounced off the ropes & kicked Punk in the back._

"A vicious kick to CM Punk's back by Benjamin, this could be a problem for CM Punk" Tazz said.

"Your right about that partner, if Punk can lift Shelton up for the "G.T.S", he'll have to find another way to win"

_Benjamin_ _lifted Punk up into a veritcal suplex, but Punk countered it into a neckbreaker & hit Benjamin with a jumping legdrop. Punk then picked up Benjamin & irish whipped him into the corner & sat Benjamin on the top turnbuckle & superplexed him & went for the pin._

"What a superplex by Punk, this could be it" Styles said.

_The referee began the count, 1...2... & right before the referee hand came down for the three, Benjamin got his right shoulder off the mat._

"Benjamin just barely kicking out"

"This Benjamin is one tough kid, he won't be beat so easily" Tazz added.

_Punk then picked Benjamin up & had hit him with a scoop slam. Punk then went onto the apron & launched his self over the top rope & onto Benjamin. Punk then grabbed Benjamin by his head & lifted him up to his feet & tossed him into the ropes & went for a back body drop, but Benjamin countered it as Punk had him halfway up & grabbed Punk's head & brought him down into a DDT._

"An incredible counter by Benjamin, Punk driven head first into the mat" Tazz said.

_Benjamin slowly crawled onto Punk for the pin. 1...2..., but Punk kicked out._

"How the hell did Punk manage to kick out of that?, I thought he was out cold" Tazz said.

"Me too partner, but CM Punk is a former ECW Champion, which means he is no pushover" Styles added.

_Benjamin got up from the mat & went onto the ring apron & waited for CM Punk to get up. When Punk got to his feet, Benjamin jumped onto the top rope & flung his self at him & hit with a flipping neckbreaker. Benjamin was going to go for a pin, but stopped & lifeted Punk to his feet & wrapped his arms around his waist & hit him with a Northern Lights suplex into a pin. 1...2..., but Punk kicked out yet again to Shelton's disblief._

"A beautiful combo by Shelton, but Punk still won't go down" Styles said.

"True, but those moves just did some serious damage to Punk's back and if Shelton keeps hitting moves like that Punk won't be able to kick out pretty soon" Tazz added.

_Benjamin frustaed that Punk kicked out again, put him between his legs, lifted him into a powerbomb postion & tossed into the turnbuckle._

"That's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about, Punk has to find a way to get back into this match of he can kiss his Money In The Bank contract goodbye" Tazz said.

_The crowd began to chant "CM Punk", trying to get Punk back into the match. Benjamin grabbed Punk by his head, but Punk punched him in the gut over and over again until Benjamin backed away. Punk took this moment to get to his feet & began to kick Benjamin on his legs & then started punching him & chooping him in the face & chest. Punk then went for a spinning backhand, but Benjamin ducked & when Punk turned back to face him, Benjamin grabbed him & hit him with a T-bone suplex._

"That was a beautiful T-bone suplex, I haven't seen a T-bone look that good since well when I was a active wrestler" Tazz said.

"Tazz, have you ever heard of the word "humility"?" Styles asked.

"Yeah, that's tells you how hot it is outside, but what does that have to do with this match?"

"Di...did you really just say that?"

"What?"

"Anyway, Shelton's going for the pin"

_1...2..., Punk just barely got his left shoulder up as the referee's hand came down for the three. Benjamin didn't believe it & began arguing with the referee, Punk took this __opportunity__ to get back on his feet & while Benjamin back was turned kicked him in his knee, causing Benjamin to drop to one knee. While Benjamin was down, Punk set him up in __a Pedigree like positon & lifted Benjamin & dropped him onto his knee, but lifting Benjamin up put a strain on Punk's back, causing him to fall to the mat holding his back._

"Looked like Punk was mounting a comeback, but I think that Double underhook backbreaker may have took a toll on him as well as Shelton" Styles said.

_Punk slowly rose to his feet & tried to drag Benjamin onto his feet, by Benjamin knocked Punk off of him & tried to kick him, but Punk block it & spun him around & him he came around, Benjamin hit Punk with the Dragon Whip. Benjamin went for the cover, but Punk put his foot on the rope._

"Benjamin damn near kicked Punk's head off, but Punk using his ring awarness to put his foot on bottom rope" Tazz said.

_A frustrated Benjamin then tried to lift Punk up, but Punk countered by lifted Shelton up onto his shoulders, but couldn't hold him. Benjamin jumped down & hit Punk with the "Paydirt"._

"Paydirt", match over" Tazz said.

Shelton went for the cover. 1...2..., by some miracle Punk managed to get his shoulder off the mat, a spilt second before the three count.

"How does CM Punk keep kicking out?" Styles asked in shocked.

"You got me Styles, Shelton keeps hitting Punk with high impact move after high impact move, but Punk just keeps kicking out" Tazz said.

_Benjamin even more frustarated than before lifted up Punk & tossed him to the ropes & bent down for a back body drop, but Punk countered by giving him a stiff kick to his chest. Punk then kicked Benjamin on his knee, then his stomach, & then hit him with a roundhouse kick to head. After getting hit with the roundhouse kick, Benjamin dazzed & confused bounce off of the ropes & Punk lifted him onto his shoulders again, this time managing to drop Benjamin face first with his knee, connecting with the G.T.S._

"The G.T.S., "Go To Sleep" this match is over" Styles yelled excitedly.

_1...2..., just as the referee hand came down for the three, Shelton grabbed the bottom rope._

"These two arent human, they keep kicking out of moves that would not anyone else out cold" Styles said in amazement.

"Shelton just like Punk earlier, knew where that bottom rope was and used it to his advangate" Tazz said.

_A shocked CM Punk got up & dragged Benjamin up with him & tossed him into the corner. Punk then went to oppisite corner & ran full speed towards Benjamin & hit him with a knee to the jaw & then a bulldog. Punk went to the ring apron & was setting up for his signature springboard diving clothesline as the crown began to chant his name even louder & Benjamin slowly rose to his feet. When Benjamin was on his feet, Punk hopped onto the top rope & jumped off, but Benjamin jumped up grabbed him & hit him with the "Paydirt"_

"Oh my god, Shelton Benjamin just jumped and grabbed CM Punk in mid-air and hit with the "Paydirt"" Styles said in other disblief.

"That's it, the has to be over" Tazz said.

_Benjamin the crawled over to Punk & threw is arm over him. 1...2...3._

"It's over, we have a new Mr. Money In The Bank" Styles said.

"Here's your winner and the new Mr. Money In The Bank, Shelton Benjamin" Tony Chimel annouced as the crowd gave both CM Punk and Shelton Benjamin standing ovations.

"I don't know how he did it Styles, but he did it" Tazz said. "The Gold Standard", Shelton Benjamin is the new Mr. Money In The Bank"

"But you have to give CM Punk his credit, he gave it all he had, kicking out of moves that would have put down anyone else" Styles added as the showed the replay of CM Punk kicking out of the "Dragon Whip" and "Paydirt". "It take one of the most amazing things I've ever seen, a mid-air "Paydirt" to take out CM Punk"

The referee handed Benjamin the Money In The Bank breifcase & microphone.

"I...I..told...all of you that I desereved...to be Mr. Money In The Bank" Shelton said out of breath. "Now that I have this Money In The Bank contract, the Gold Standard will finally rise to the top of the mountain where he belongs. So, Orton, Kane, and even you Undertaker better be on your guard, cause you never know when I'll cash this babby in and even if you do, there is nothing you can do cause there ain't no stopping me now!!"

* * *

This is my first try at a wrestling fan-fic, so can you please leave reviews about how I can make it better of more realistic, I would really appreciate it.


End file.
